The Puppet Show
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Brain and Jenna are selected to be in Mr. Ratburn's puppet show for his new literacy campaign. Their part is one with only two people, which brings them closer together as they practice for the big day. Will anything romantic come of this, and if romance does bloom, was Mr. Ratburn the one responsible? One-shot. For Crushed Hearts collab series.


**The Puppet Show**

Brain and Jenna were proud that Mr. Ratburn picked them to be a part of a group of high school students helping with a major puppet production for local kids. The production was to promote literacy, and around thirty teens would participate in the show. Every student from each of the local schools that was age seven and under would be at the show, and Mr. Ratburn needed a lot of help to get it going. They would present six ten minute long stories, and it just so happened that Brain and Jenna were picked for one of their old favorites, If You Give A Mouse A Cookie.

Their skit was a simple one where Brain played and voiced the mouse while Jenna acted out the parts of the various items encountered in the book. Together they would bring the story to life, just the two of them, and that meant they needed to work out some one-on-one practice time outside of the full rehearsals Mr. Ratburn was having every day after school. Jenna had other responsibilities, namely a job at a local office supply store, and Brain had plenty to study, plus he had to pick up shifts at his mom's shop often. This meant they could only meet on Saturday and Sunday mornings, when they didn't have as much homework and neither of them were working.

They met in Jenna's basement, which was the most open place she could think of. Brain rigged up soda boxes with duct tape for a makeshift puppet stage, but the two already had props ready for the parts. They settled behind the stage, sitting on their knees as they worked through the skit. After doing two run-throughs, both decided it was time to get breakfast. Jenna offered to cook for them and Brain agreed, following her upstairs into the kitchen.

After eating some French toast, the two sat at Jenna's dining room table taking everything in. This was the first time they had ever been truly alone together. Jenna's parents were out shopping, for one, but throughout their many years of schooling together, they had never been alone. If Muffy was having a grade-wide party, they were just part of the crowd. Most other events were the same way. The closest they had ever come were group projects, all of those in middle school and Jenna felt invisible because there were always other group members, people who wanted to take advantage of Brain's smarts to improve their grades.

What she'd never told him, because she doubted she'd ever have the chance, let alone the courage, was that she'd had a crush on him since late elementary school. She didn't like him because he was smart and handsome. Well, he was those things, but the reason she liked him was because he treated her like an equal. All the other smart kids treated her like dirt, but in fifth grade they started doing some pretty complicated math problems. Rather than blow her off or call her stupid, Brain helped her and some others get through the problems and get through the material. He was a better teacher than the teacher, and after having a dream where he went to an empty museum alone with her, she'd had a major crush on him.

What Brain had never told Jenna was that he actually had a crush on her too. As he sat there thinking of what an amazing cook she was, he was having a fantasy about how they could live together during college. He didn't know if she wanted to go or not, so in some fantasies she would work all day and he'd read with her at night, and in others they would both be studying together. The chef aspect put an entirely new spin on things, and suddenly he felt himself wanting more of her cooking.

"I'm available tomorrow afternoon as well for another practice," he said plainly, trying not to let on his true feelings. Jenna pulled out her phone and agreed to the time. She somehow had Sunday afternoon off, leaving her plenty of time to be with Brain and practice their skit, though she honestly didn't want to do that. She wanted to cook him food and watch him eat it, then hold his hand and maybe watch a movie with him.

But as they cleared their plates and headed off to their responsibilities, their fantasies got wilder...but rational thinking seeped in too. There was no way they could have a date with what they needed to do. The children were more important, namely their routine for the children. They had to be responsible young adults, as Mr. Ratburn called them. The problem was that neither one of them was interested in that, but neither one of them knew how to tell the other one either.

When Brain arrived, Jenna led him down into the basement and presented him with a snack platter she'd made. She'd used some chicken nugget meat from the store to make little chicken appetizers. Brain popped one into his mouth and smiled, sitting down with the plate to dive in. Jenna felt her heart swell as she sat beside him on the couch.

"You know, I know we're supposed to be practicing our skit for the puppet show next week, but we both know what we're doing and how to improvise," Jenna began, blushing with nervousness as she pointed to the television, "Plus there's a movie on I really want to watch, but I wanted someone to be with me. Is that okay with you?"

"It depends on the movie," Brain said, also blushing slightly. He'd been daydreaming since their meeting the day before on how to be alone with her without doing an assignment of sorts, but he really didn't expect this. And his comment, ugh! He was beating himself up for making such a dull response.

Jenna pulled a DVD box out from under a plate, "It's a silly movie, one of those bad horror movies that are made to be funny. I just get scared when I see these, plus my friend, Maria, doesn't really like things like this."

"I like horror, especially funny horror," Brain nodded, his eyes landing on the box filled with their props laying nearby. He smiled, "We can easily improvise on the spot, plus I haven't properly kicked back in ages. In fact just this morning, I spent two hours in our walk-in freezer at the shop mopping up a spill."

"That doesn't sound very fun. Isn't it cold in there too?" Jenna asked, picking up the DVD player's remote and turning on the machine.

Brain nodded, "It's quite cold, but mopping up the spill is the only way. Well, you shovel up as much as you can with a garden hoe my mom bought just for this purpose. Then you use a damp mop, not a wet one, to get up anything sticky. You have to work fast because you have to go back with a dry mop to get up any water so it doesn't freeze. It's meticulous and so uninteresting. I apologize for boring you with the details."

"You'll have to try harder than that to bore me," Jenna smirked, looking up as the DVD's menu popped up. Jenna squinted and brushed a hair from her face in nervousness, then she had to state the obvious, "Um...can you read that?"

"It appears to be in Portuguese. I wonder how that happened," he said, reaching for the remote. As Jenna passed it over, Brain's hand brushed hers, causing them both to blush. Brain ignored his primal feelings as he tried looking through the menu, somehow starting the DVD over again in the process. After two more tries, he resigned, "I know you wanted to watch that movie, but it appears a lost cause. Perhaps we should do the responsible thing and practice our part for the puppet show. Mr. Ratburn is counting on us for his production. I doubt he would've picked us otherwise considering the people he passed up."

"What do you mean by that?" Jenna asked, walking with Brain over to their makeshift stage.

"Well the rehearsals have everyone that's going to appear in the show. He picked Arthur for The Three Little Pigs, but honestly I feel that was a ploy to make sure Mr. Read could cater the event, which he is. Fern is going to be the one writing up an article of the event for the school paper, so she's been there, but no one else is from Lakewood. For that matter, all of them would be considered model students. I know most of them from my honors and advanced courses," Brain explained.

Jenna nodded, "That does make a lot of sense. You're the only one I know other than Arthur and Fern, but I'm really glad we ended up working together. It's been a long time. Well, it's the first time we've ever worked alone on something, but a long time since we worked together at all. You were always one of the best group partners, not because of the grade. You're a good person, and I'm sorry if I never told you that before," Jenna said, blushing as her mind caught on to what her mouth just said.

Brain was blushing too, "Oh, well, um, I noticed that as well. I tried remembering a time when we were alone together but nothing came up. I'm surprised seeing how we've been in school together all this time. We, um, should get together more often after this too," he said, his mind also catching wind of his mouth and causing him to flush a deep red. Brain cursed himself internally then looked away from Jenna, "I'm sorry. That just sounds so..."

"It's fine, no...really, it is," Jenna smiled, shaking her head. "I've been working on some things, and I think Mr. Ratburn knows this and that's why he arranged things the way he did. I've been working with different clubs at school and other things to stop being in the background so much. Sports didn't really work out once I stopped trying so hard, and I know now that was a mistake. I can't let opportunities slip through my fingers like this, and this is one of them. I want to spend time with you too, but...not just as friends or project partners. I've liked you for a long time, and I'd rather you tell me now if you could ever see me the same way so I don't get my hopes up, again. I already decided a long time ago that we'd never end up together, and then this happened. I have to put it out there, even if I feel sick, but it just has to be said," Jenna said quickly.

Brain looked up with wide eyes, "You? You actually like ME?" Brain asked with confusion.

Jenna looked at him with a confused expression, "What? Of course I like you. You're the nicest guy I've ever met. You're smart, yes, and I know that's what everyone loves about you, but I like YOU. And I like you because you don't use your brains against anyone. You've never made me feel dumb, ever, even when you say things I'll never understand. I like you for who you are, and I guess I always have. I just had to notice it, I guess."

"I just...I never thought you could feel that way about me. I thought a girl like you could never end up with a nerd like me, but...wow, I was finally wrong about something in a good way!" Brain smiled.

Jenna looked stunned, "You liked me too?"

"Yes! I just never thought you'd like me because I'm so smart. You've never been too interested in school because it confuses you, and I loved helping you, but I know you're torn about education. It's common knowledge that I want multiple PhD's when I get older, and everyone turns to me for information. You do as well, but I thought you were like everyone else. This hasn't kept me from liking you. In fact, I like how you put it. I think I always noticed you, but I needed some prodding to think of you like that. Seeing all those happy couples at school made me want something like that, and...I can't believe this is happening!" Brain smiled.

Jenna shook her head, "I can't believe it either. Do you think Mr. Ratburn was up to something when he put us together?"

"I highly doubt it. He doesn't really take me as the romantic type," Brain said, eying the puppet show props. "I'm too excited to practice now. Can we finish eating your food? It's the most amazing food I've ever tasted."

"I like to cook in my spare time," Jenna said, leading the way back to the couch, "and I guess I've picked up some things over the years. I like desserts more than anything, but party food like this is a close second. I made these for my Sweet Sixteen party. It was a private family thing, but it was nice. I'm thinking of doing a public party for my seventeenth in a few months."

"I can help you," Brain offered. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The two continued to chat until Brain's mother sent him a text about dinner. When Jenna walked him out, her mother was smirking from the kitchen. Jenna blushed as she returned to the room.

"Well?" her mother asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You might not let us have private practice anymore," Jenna grinned.

Her mother cheered, "Oh, you can, just leave the door to the stairs open so I can check on you. I'm so proud of you! What did you say?"

"I honestly don't remember, but he'd always felt the same way! I can't believe this is happening," Jenna sighed, sinking onto a stool. "He wants me to make dinner for him a few nights a week if I can."

"Why don't you bring him lunch at school every day? Do you share a lunch period?" she asked.

Jenna's mouth fell open, "Oh my god, we do! I can take him lunch instead! I'm so excited!"

Somehow this excitement continued for the rest of high school. After their amazing puppet performance, they got back to their usual activities, which for Brain also included applying to colleges. Jenna decided to look into a different route, and after graduation she landed a job with David Read's catering company pending on her getting certification from a local night school for cooking. Jenna did this as Brain started his bachelor's degree at Elwood City University majoring in biology.

A few years later, Brain graduated and Jenna started her own restaurant with money they collected from their wedding. As they started their life together, they reflected on how they met. Jenna was convinced Mr. Ratburn had something to do with it, but Brain felt it was just how things turned out.

Seven years into their marriage, Brain was teaching at Elwood City University while he worked towards his first PhD online and Jenna was running her restaurant. Their oldest son, Kyle, was starting school, and on his first day at Lakewood Elementary, Jenna saw Mr. Ratburn walking through the front with a badge on that read ASST. PRINCIPAL. Jenna greeted him and they caught up on the past few years. They finished quickly though so Jenna could get Kyle to his class.

After walking Kyle to his room, Jenna was leaving the school when she heard her name. She turned to see Mr. Ratburn and followed him back to this office.

"I wanted to tell you something in private," he said, leading her into his office and shutting the door, "I never thought I would get the chance to say this to you, but I've vowed to do it since I saw your wedding announcement in the paper. I thought about crashing your wedding, but I just couldn't do it."

"Wow, what are you talking about?" Jenna smiled.

Mr. Ratburn looked up, "You and Brain. I just...I saw something in you two when I peeked in at your fifth grade class once, and the way you looked at him. Well, I thought I was being inappropriate, but I'd never thought that about students before, even when some were prancing around the place talking about their boyfriends and girlfriends. I didn't think proper love, the kind that would lead to a healthy adult relationship and marriage, could start in elementary school, and I chastised myself for years.

"But when that project came around, I called on Fern to help me get together some articles for the project, fix the script, and recruit some students. She knew the kids in advanced classes would prefer it for their resumes, plus they could use the experience, so I picked them. But she saw Brain's name and specifically asked for you. Did you tell her anything?" Mr. Ratburn asked.

Jenna thought back but shook her head, "No, I honestly can't remember if she did or not."

"Well, she insisted I give you both something to do, just the two of you. We edited the If You Give A Mouse A Cookie script to just be the two of you, but I never found out what happened. I was so focused on the show and my retirement that I didn't care about others. I'm glad to see something worked out," Mr. Ratburn smiled. "And your restaurant is one of the best I've ever been to. You're an amazing cook."

"When Brain and I were working together and ended up with each other, I thought it was my food. I forgot he hadn't had it until that day," Jenna smirked. "He brought it up in his wedding vows to me, how I really won him over. The rest is history. I'll be serving an anniversary dinner party this year. I'll be sure to send you an invitation, and...if you would've crashed the wedding, both of us would've been okay with that. We would've settled an argument we've had going for years."

"An argument? Involving me?" Mr. Ratburn asked.

Jenna nodded, "I knew someone set us up, and I thought it was you, but Brain didn't think you were that romantic. We were both wrong and right at the same time."

Mr. Ratburn laughed, "Indeed you were. It was nice seeing you again, Miss Morgan, well, Mrs. Powers."

Jenna left the school happy after finally figuring out the answer to one of their biggest questions. In the end, it didn't matter. Both were happy together, and they enjoyed their lives. They were, in the end, grateful for Fern's hand in the relationship, as well as Mr. Ratburn. For their subsequent anniversary events, they made sure to include both of them as a way to thank them for changing their lives in such an amazing way.

~End

A/N: So I started this as a randomized thing from my new Date Nights series (Brain x Jenna, Puppet Show, Hot Nights), but I wanted to keep this sweet. So now it's a piece for Crushed Hearts, a piece that actually worked out in the end:D I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
